Day 7: 4:00pm-5:00pm
| code = 7AFF09 | author =David Fury | director =Milan Cheylov}} President Allison Taylor is shocked to hear her husband has been shot. Bill Buchanan arranges with Aaron Pierce to pick up the president's daughter. Chloe O'Brian is brought into FBI. Jack and Renee trace Iké Dubaku to his girlfiend Marika. Sean Hillinger is revealed as a mole. Episode guide * calls President Allison Taylor and threatens to kill her husband if she doesn't retire her forces from Sangala. Rosa Donoso calls Dubaku and threatens to reveal his illegal status if he doesn't get away from her sister, Marika. * asks her boss Larry Moss to keep Edward Vossler's death quiet assuring him it was self-defense and reminding him that they must keep the information away from the mole. * briefs President Allison Taylor about Dubaku's status and assures her his loyalties lie with her. He and Renee raid Dubaku's hideout killing all his men, but not before one of them shoots Henry Taylor in the midriff. Jack tries to keep Henry Taylor alive, who took a bullet to the chest. The paramedics arrive and treat Henry by taking him to West Arlington Hospital. Jack calls President Taylor and tells her of her husband's condition. He also tells her that since Iké Dubaku had no leverage, they have to assume that he is preparing to leave the country. Taylor tells Ethan Kanin that she wants to go visit Henry at the hospital. He tells her that she should stay at the White House and deal with the current situation. She insists that she needs to comfort her husband while he is fighting for his life. Ethan also brings up the fact that they can't trust any Government Agents to take her there. Bill Buchanan steps in and says that he will be responsible for her safety and asks her to temporarily reinstate his and Chloe O'Brian's Government clearance. She allows it and prepares to go to the hospital. meets with Dubaku to talk about the flight plan]] Dubaku goes to meet Marika Donoso behind her diner. He tells her that he has to leave the country because of his passport and wants her to go with him to Belize. She says that she can't because she needs to take care of Rosa. He claims Rosa will be joining them later in Belize. Marika then agrees to come with him. Dubaku tells her to go home and start packing for the trip. After Marika is gone, Dubaku calls Ryan Burnett for help getting out of the country. Burnett tells him that there is a flight path for two passengers ready for him. He also tells Dubaku that General Juma will be upset with what he is doing. Dubaku thinks that the mission is complete. They decide to meet about at the Roosevelt Hotel and talk about it. Larry Moss calls Renee. He scolds her for what she did to the Vossler family. He tells her that Edward Vossler's son had suffered a trauma which was caused by her. Larry warns Renee that she is turning into Jack Bauer and hangs up. Jack tells Renee that he found an address for Dubaku and they move out. Marika arrives home and finds Rosa asleep by the television. She begins to pack her bags for Belize. Meanwhile, Chloe O'Brian arrives at the FBI to fix up the CIP firewall. She says goodbye to Morris O'Brian and tells her son, Prescott that she will be home soon with him. Chloe walks in to the office and is approached by Larry, who shows her to her work station where she can help find the traitor in the office. While she is setting up, Larry expresses surprise that Chloe has lived through her association with Jack Bauer, observing that many have not. She resists his offending and says that Jack is a good person and that he should be paying less attention to Jack and more attention to finding the mole rather than Jack. Janis Gold is suspicious of Chloe and wants to find out what she is doing. Her suspicions are raised when she cannot access the conference room server. When Dubaku arrives at the hotel, Burnett is waiting for him. After sitting down he realizes Burnett and his men are prepared to kill him. Dubaku theatens Burnett and says that if he is betrayed, he will release a drive containing all of the names of people involved in the Government conspiracy. After hearing that Burnett agrees to it. shows Marika pictures of Dubaku]] As Marika finishes up packing, Rosa finds her. She tells her that she is going to Belize with "Samuel". Rosa panics and tells her that she cannot trust him but Marika ignores what her sister has to say. Suddenly Renee Walker and Jack burst into the room at gunpoint and tell them to put their hands on their heads. They ask where Dubaku is, but neither of them respond at the name. Jack pulls out his phone showing them a picture of Dubaku. Marika recognizes him, but does not admit it. However, Rosa quickly identifies him, explaining that he used a different name. Marika begins to cry at the sight of the picture. visits her husband at the hospital]] President Taylor arrives at the hospital to visit her husband. Nurse Mitchell greets her and tells her about Henry's condition. Henry's surgeon, Dr. Lee Schulman came to her telling her her husband's chances were not great and he would need five hours of surgery. She goes to Henry and apologizes. She tells him that he was right all along about their son's death. They both say that Roger was a hero. She kisses him goodbye as the surgeons prepare to operate on him. President Taylor goes to Bill Buchanan and tells him that she and her daughter have not spoken in years. She asks him to send someone to pick her up. Renee shows Marika pictures of Dubaku in Sangala and the atrocities he committed as a member of the Presidential Guard. Jack tells her he's seen firsthand what Dubaku is capable of: Carl Benton, a good friend of his, was murdered by Dubaku a few months ago. Upon learning that Dubaku is supposed to call her in the next few minutes, Jack convinces Marika to speak to him and act as though nothing is wrong. When her phone rings, Jack uses an earpiece to listen in: Marika tells Dubaku she and Rosa had an argument, but that Rosa understands and is ready to leave with her. Dubaku says he will send a man to pick Marika up and take her to the airport. Jack takes Renee aside and tells her he has a plan: they will allow Marika to go with the driver so that they can track them to Dubaku. Renee objects to using an innocent in this fashion, but Jack insists they have no other options. Jack asks Marika if she is willing to put herself at risk and go with the driver. Rosa strongly protests to putting her sister in danger, but Marika immediately agrees to help, saying it's the right thing to do. Jack gets the SID number from her phone, then gets on the phone with Chloe to set up a tracker. Rosa hugs her sister and says she was right all along about Dubaku, but Rosa claims she only started checking on him because she was jealous and didn't want to lose her sister. Jack briefs Larry on the plan and he and Chloe set up a satellite sweep to track Marika's car remotely. Meanwhile, Janis repeatedly attempts to access Chloe's screen using an override, but to no avail. tells Olivia Taylor that her father has been shot]] Olivia Taylor is having a meeting with a man named Arthur Carr. The meeting is soon interrupted by Aaron Pierce, a former Secret Service Agent. who tells her that he needs her to come with him. She becomes annoyed by the interruption. Arthur accepts and tells Olivia to go with Aaron. Olivia still tells Pierce that it doesn't concern her. Aaron then tells her that it is about her father. When she asks, Pierce tells her that he has been shot in the chest. She then goes with him to West Arlington Hospital to be with her father who is undergoing surgery. Janis goes to Sean Hillinger to get a digital beta key that will help her access the server since she thinks that Larry Moss is using Chloe to replace her. Sean refuses to give it to her. Janis then threatens to expose his affair between him and Erika. Sean gives in and hands over the key very annoyed. Marika prepares to leave with Jack and Renee. She hugs Rosa one last time and heads out the door with Jack. Rosa sternly tells Renee to keep her sister safe, and Renee promises that they will. and Chloe work in the FBI]] In the foyer, Renee tries to give Marika a code that she can dial on her phone if she feels scared but Jack cuts her off. Renee becomes upset with Jack since she was just trying to make the girl feel safe and secure. Jack tells her that they cannot afford to raise the suspicions of Dubaku's driver, and that in these situations, it is simply a reality that innocent people will end up at risk — at least Marika had the chance to make her own decision to do the right thing. Hidden from sight, they watch Marika enter the car, then run to their own vehicle to begin pursuit. Chloe monitors the car's progress from the FBI. Janis takes the digital beta access key to the server room and accesses the conference room server where Chloe is working. She works her way into Chloe's system and discovers the satellite sweep. is arrested]] Chloe's screen becomes glitched and shuts out while she begins to track Marika. She tells Larry that the mole is trying to slow them down when it is really Janis' aborted infiltration of the system. After a minute, the screen comes back on and Chloe begins to track Marika again. Chloe runs a diagnostic to determine what happened and realizes someone was mirroring her terminal remotely and watching her actions. All of a sudden, a bunch of police cars form a roadblock around Jack and Renee's vehicle. Jack has Larry make them stop but the officers say a warrant was issued for them in the FBI. Larry knows that this is the mole's actions. As Marika gets closer to Dubaku's location, Janis Gold gives Sean the beta key back. After getting it back, he pulls out his phone and calls Ryan Burnett. He is the mole in the FBI who has been tapping into Larry's phone records. He tells Burnett that he issued a warrant on Jack Bauer and that Marika Donoso was working with the FBI. Burnett tells Sean that Dubaku was threating to give up the names on the consiracy list, including his. He hangs up the phone angrily. and his guard wait for Marika]] Split screen: Henry Taylor is in the operations room in surgery as the president is watching from a window hoping he will be alright. Aaron Pierce is delivering Olivia Taylor to the white house in one of the motorcades. Marika Donoso is being driven to Iké Dubaku to leave the country with him praying Renee and Jack get to him on time. Jack and Renee are being arrested by the police based on a warrant written by Sean the mole. Larry is on the phone with the chief of police trying to get the warrant revoked. Burnett calls Dubaku. He tells him of Marika's betrayal, but Dubaku does not believe it. Ryan says that he has very good sources and that he is not lying. When Burnett offers to deal with her, Dubaku tells him not to, saying he'll "take care of her" himself. '' Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Colm Feore as First Gentleman Henry Taylor * Bob Gunton as Ethan Kanin * Jeffrey Nordling as Larry Moss * Rhys Coiro as Sean Hillinger * and Janeane Garofalo as Janis Gold Guest starring * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian * Ever Carradine as Erika * Sprague Grayden as Olivia Taylor * Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Iké Dubaku * Enuka Okuma as Marika Donoso * Andi Chapman as Rosa Donoso * Eyal Podell as Ryan Burnett * Ned Schmidtke as Dr. Lee Schulman Co-starring * David Fury as Arthur Carr * Jade Carter as Waltrip (as "EMT #1") * Heidi Wallace as Nurse Mitchell * Detra Payne as Nurse #2 * Marci Michelle as Lamont (as "FBI Agent") * Zachary Stockdale as EMT #2 * Matt Nolan as Police Officer #1 * Jeronimo Spinx as Dubaku's Driver * Cap Gordon as Prescott O'Brian Uncredited * Jesse Escochea as Metropolitan Police officer Background information and notes * International airdates: ** UK: . * This was the first episode written after the writer's strike, and began filming five months after the previous episode. **''24: Redemption, based on the original scrapped premise for Season 7, was conceived and written concurrently with this episode's production. Jack makes the first reference to the events in Sangala and the death of Carl Benton in the season thus far. ** Because of the time gap between filming due to the writer's strike, beginning with this episode methods are taken to hide Mary Lynn Rajskub's real life pregnancy. ** Many actors have changes in hairstyles from the previous eight episodes. Annie Wersching's hair is a noticeably deeper red, Cherry Jones's hair is shorter and more combed over, Mary Lynn Rajskub hides her haircut with darker extensions, Rhys Coiro's hair is longer and more slicked back and Kiefer Sutherland's and Jeffrey Nordling's are shorter. ** ''24 co-creator Joel Surnow is now credited as an executive consultant. Juan Carlos Coto joins the staff as a co-executive producer and writer for the season. * Series regular Carlos Bernard does not appear in this episode. In his absence, Janeane Garofalo receives the "and" credit with no "with" credit appearing. * Writer David Fury has a cameo as Arthur Carr. * Carlo Rota and Glenn Morshower return as Morris O'Brian and Aaron Pierce. With this appearance, Morshower is once again the only actor other than Kiefer Sutherland to appear in every season thus far. * Prescott O'Brian is played by showrunner Howard Gordon's son, Cap Gordon. * While talking to Chloe about people around Jack dying, Larry Moss mentions Curtis Manning, Ryan Chappelle, and Teri Bauer. * Factual error: While Jack and Renee are searching for clues on a laptop, Renee says "I can't get it to boot. Hard drive must be fried." Yet the computer was already booted up to the Desktop. * Morris O'Brian drives a silver 2008 Hyundai Genesis while bringing Chloe O'Brian to the FBI. Hyundai currently sponsors Season 7 and frequently air commercials of the Genesis during breaks. They also sponsor Scenemakers, a series of behind-the-scenes webisodes. * When Morris drops Chloe off at the FBI, he asks if she's sure she won't need his help. On the DVD, if the subtitles are turned on, his name is mistakenly shown as "Miles". * When Sean Hillinger says "you're a little bitch" to Janis Gold, Janeane Garafolo ad-libbed Janis' response. *'Error': After Renee is cleaning her face, she has a little black wound. When Jack and Renee are going to Marika, the wound is gone. See also *4:00pm-5:00pm (disambiguation) 709 Day 709